The popularity of mobile communication has profoundly improved the way people communicate, stay in touch with each other and access information around the globe.
However, the success of mobile communication is limited by inherent shortcomings of mobile devices, such as limited capabilities of text input and display, limited memory and limited bandwidth available for communication.
PCT Publication WO 97/50264, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference, discloses a mobile telephone with integrated multiple communication functionalities.
PCT Publication WO 03/067418, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference, discloses a graphic user interface using icons and provided on a mobile telephone.
U.S. Patent Application publication 2002/0184309, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference, discloses systems and methods for reducing the amount of input a user is required to enter for an electronic message.
Beardon, C. Iconic Communication, Third International Conference on Iconic Communication, Bristol, 1999, http://www.cs.wpi.edu/˜nemleem, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference, suggests that a problem of linguistic diversity may be overcome with the help of iconic languages.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,742,779, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference, discloses a method of communication using sized icons, text, and audio wherein language oriented information is communicated to and from a user by the use of a computer with a dynamic graphics display, having a pointing device for visually indicating a position through a cursor on the display. The description includes marking an indicated icon, auto projecting an icon when it is activated, changing the icon image to denote its terminal node status, varying the play back speed of an audio/visual aspect of an icon, moving between different layers of a hierarchical database, and text searching and matching with icons.
U.S. Patent application 2002/0140732, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference, discloses a method, system and storage medium for an iconic language communication tool. The system includes a host system for generating an iconic language communication template for receiving a user icon selection, presenting the iconic language communication template and receiving the user icon selection from the iconic language communication template. A network and a database are in communication with the host system.